A Dream Come True
by CatDogBiggestFanGirl13
Summary: Lisa and Trisa are twins and their lives are horrible until they discover a portal to Nearburg and meet CatDog. then something happens to one of the twins. also a little romance between two of the characters. Find out what happens! Characters: CatDog,Lola,Lisa,Trisa Cat/Lisa
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey guys this is my first fanfiction and i know that this chapter is short but next time the chapter will be longer i promise next week there will be another chapter.**

In A small crappy apartment, were two twins, Lisa And Trisa (tree-sah if you don't know how to say her name) sitting on their couch waiting for a special package to come in the mail.

Trisa excitedly looked at her twin who looked very different from her, "When is it coming?! I cant wait any longer!"

"Calm down! It'll be here soon." Lisa said annoyed.

Lisa & Trisa's parents left them when they were eight, leaving Lisa and her twin to care for themselves. The twins both have jobs so they can pay their rent and keep living in the very small apartment, only getting by with minimum wage ($4 an Hour). They are both 21yrs. And seniors in high school (when they first started school they were like around 7), everyone makes fun of them because they are jealous of how pretty they are. The twins were always quiet and never did anything to them, matter fact, they were always nice to everyone, but, people never liked Lisa or Trisa.

_**Lisa eyes sparkles like diamonds when they are in the sun, she is curvy, and she is wearing a baby blue shirt with hearts around it and in the middle of her shirt it says 'why?',skinny jeans with purple shoes, & her hair brown with really small hoop earrings in her ears. **_

_**Trisa hair is light medium brown, curvy like her sister, with five silver bracelets on her left wrist, and is wearing a purple shirt with a little cartoonish vampire on it eating an apple,& shorts that go to her knees with baby blue shoes. **_

There was a knock at the door which made Lisa get excited and Trisa to get even MORE excited then she already was.

"It's here! It's finally here!" Trisa said trying to beat her sister to the door.

Too late, Lisa already opened the door to a man wearing a uniform with a package in his hand.

"Sign here please." The man said in a gruff voice. Lisa signed the clipboard and Trisa took the package out of the delivery man's hand's and ran to the T.V. "Thank you." The man said and left, Lisa closed the door and sat next to her sister in front of the T.V on her knees. Trisa was actually ripping the cardboard box like it was paper trying to get what was inside. Lisa put her hand into the box filled with packing peanuts searching around until she found what they both were waiting for. She held the DVD up and on the front cover it read 'CatDog The Final Season'. CatDog were Lisa and Trisa's favorite cartoon since they were little, when they found out they cancelled it, they were always searching for DvDs or Vhs tapes. Lisa's favorite character was Cat, because she was kinda like him, sophisticated, smart, & loved classy things and she herself was classy. Trisa's favorite character was Dog because, he was the fun, hyper, sweet, curious, type like her. The twin girls always wanted to leave their home and sad life and go live in nearburg. Trisa was pushing the open button to the DVD player on rapidly almost breaking it.

"Open already!"

"Its not going to open if you keep pushing OPEN like that."

"Whatever, I just want to watch my favorite cartoon of all time!"

Trisa put the DVD in the player and the theme song came on. Lisa got up and went to the kitchen to get chips and orange soda from the fridge then came back and sat down. She watched the TV and CatDog was running away from the Greasers, Dog running and Cat bumping into random stuff, like always.

On TV:

"Get back here Catbutt!" Cliff said.

"Yeah so we can pound youse!" Shriek said.

"Duh… I like… pounded cake." Lube said.

Lisa felt bad for CatDog. The Greasers were always beating up CatDog for no reason and she hated that. Trisa thought the same, the twins both hated the Greasers so much.

"Why do they always beat up CatDog? I mean like is that all they wanna do in life. What is the joy in beating them up?" Lisa said furious . Trisa was still watching TV and listening to Lisa at the same time. "I agree with you, I wish we could live in nearburg and it would be awesome if we were CatDog's friends!"

8 episodes past, and Lisa and Trisa were pasted out on the floor sleeping. Trisa woke up to go to the bathroom and came back, Something was strange about the TV, on the screen was a picture of nearburg and the screen looked clearer then it looked before. Lisa was still sleeping when she felt Trisa shaking her.

"What? Im trying to sleep." Lisa was slurring her words because she was halfway awake.

"Wake up, something is wrong with the TV." Trisa said. Lisa sat up and stared at the TV. " what about it?"

They both sat on their knees in front of the TV and stared at it.

"How come its not moving? And why does it look so clear?" Lisa said then put her hand up almost touching the screen. "Its looks so clear that you can… AHHHH!" Lisa fell in the TV and landed on her back on the grass, she then stood up. "What the? Where am I?" she looked back and saw a sign that read ''Welcome To Nearburg'. She smiled with joy Then she turned to see a colorful swirlish circle. "It must be some kind of portal" she thought, she stepped into the portal and landed back in her living room.

"Oh my god! T, its some kind of portal to nearburg!" Lisa said so happily. Trisa smiled so big it looked like her face was about to crack.

"No way! Lisa this is what we have always been waiting for, to leave our horrible life and start new."

Lisa hesitated for a minute and thought. "wait what if its not really nearburg and its some kind of trick?" but she really didn't care at this point, this was her chance to go live her dream and leave everything behind.

"T are you ready to leave this place?" Lisa said putting her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"As ready as you are!" Trisa said still with a smile on her face. They both looked at the TV and both jumped in leaving their old crappy sad life behind them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Come True

''The Beginning''

What happen last time:

_"T, are you ready to leave this place?" Lisa said putting her hand on her sisters shoulder._

_"As ready as you are!" Trisa said still with a smile on her face. They both looked at the TV and both jumped in leaving their old crappy sad life behind them, forever._

They both landed in front of the sign that says 'Welcome To Nearburg'

_(Everything is cartoon now with the same CatDog style animation)_

"Ouch, man, that landing was hard." Lisa said rubbing the back of her neck to find that she was now covered in fur. "What the…" Lisa said looking at her hand now covered with fur.

"Oh my god! Lisa, you're a cat!" Trisa said looking at her sister.

"And you're a dog!" Lisa exclaimed. Trisa put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small mirror to see what happened to them. Lisa had cat ears and a tail and her clothes were the same, and Trisa had floppy dog ears and a tail, both of the girls fur was yellow-orange-ish.

"Our dreams are coming true T!" Lisa said happily looking at Trisa. "Lets find somewhere to eat first before we start." Trisa said. They were walking and talking about how beautiful Nearburg was, soon they were walking past the park when they heard familiar voices.

"Stop running so we could pound youse!" Cliff said. "Yeah you chickens!" Shriek said. "Duhh… baby duckies… are cute." Lube said. Lisa and Trisa stopped in their tracks to see that the Greasers were chasing CatDog.

"Come on we have to help them!" Lisa said and ran toward where the Greasers were. Trisa looked a little scared but ran after Lisa. CatDog backed up into a tree shaking in fear, the Greasers heading toward them.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Lisa said behind the Greasers only 3 feet away.

"Says who?" Cliff says turning around to see the girls.

"Says us!" Trisa said.

"Who are these two CatDog?" Cliff said with a smirk.

"Im Lisa…"

"and Im Trisa…"

"Now leave them alone!" Lisa shouted.

"Why would you want to save a couple of freaks like CatDog?" Cliff said pointing to CatDog who was still shaking a little bit. Cliff looked at Lisa and Trisa up and down.

"Say, youse two are extremely fine looking, how about going out on a date with me?" Cliff said still staring at them.

"With you? HA! Never in a million years." Trisa said crossing her arms. Cliff turned to Lisa and walked over to her.

"What about you kitty cat?" Cliff said taking her hand and kissed it, she quickly took her hand away.

"Heck no! you're just a bully, and I hate you. Now leave them alone." Lisa said angrily.

"Playing hard to get huh? And why should I leave them alone?" Cliff said.

"Or else…" Lisa said but was quickly cut off by Cliff.

"Or else what?" Cliff said towering over Lisa.

"Or else this!" Lisa punched Cliff in his gut and scratched his face with her nails, causing Cliff to fall to the ground then Trisa kicked him in his gut once more. "You wanna try me again?" Lisa said smiling and looking at Cliff on the ground. "I'll get youse two!" Cliff said and with that the Greasers left. The girls walked over to CatDog.

"Wow, no one ever stood up like that for us." Dog said

"Yeah that was really brave of you two." Cat added

"No problem, are you guys alright?" Trisa said and smiled.

"Yeah,let me introduce myself, Im Cat, and this is my brother Dog."

"Hi, Im Lisa and this is my sister Trisa." Lisa said happily.

"We really like you guys, and thought it wasn't right for them to pick on you two for no reason." Trisa said.

Dog and Cat exchanged glances.

"Well, lets go T." Lisa said turning to leave but then stopped.

"Hey, were you going?" Dog said.

"Oh, were going to find someplace to eat." Trisa said.

"Well why don't you come to our house for lunch? We'll be happy to have you!" Cat said smiling.

"Um… sure! Why not?" Lisa said happily. They all walked to the fish/bone house. When they arrived Cat opened the door for the girls, and walked in the kitchen. Dog pulled up some chairs for the girls to sit down. "I've never seen you two around here. Are you from Nearburg?" Cat said putting the sandwiches on the table. "No were fr-'' Lisa sat down and began to speak when Lola flew in from a nearby window.

"_Hola_ Lola!" Dog said to Lola.

"_Hola_ CatDog!" Lola said then landed on the table, she then noticed the girls sitting at the table. "Who are your friends CatDog?" Lola asked.

"Im Trisa."

"Im Lisa."

"Nice to meet you Lisa and Trisa, im Lola." Lola said then smiled.

"nice to meet you to Lola!" Trisa said.

"Are you two from Nearburg?" Lola asked.

"No…" Lisa explained how they got here by some kind of portal and Lola stole a sandwich that Cat was about to eat, then she took out a notepad and started to take notes of what Lisa was explaining.

"Unbelievable! I have to do some research about this portal, any so you two are human twin sisters?" Lola said.

"Mmhm!" Trisa said nodding her head yes.

"we always wanted to live in Nearburg and I guess we got our wish" Lisa added.

"Wowie Caboodles! That's so cool!" Dog said excitedly.

"Well we should get going." Lisa said.

"Where are you going?" Dog said looking & sounding a little disappointed.

"Were going to find a place to stay until we could get back on our feet." Lisa said.

"You can stay with us!" Cat said. "you two shouldn't be out there in the dark cold."

"Really? You guys would do that for us?" Trisa lit up in delite.

"Yeah it'll be our way of saying thanks." Cat said with a smile.

"Thanks you guys!" Trisa said smiling.

Meanwhile at the Greasers, Cliff was sitting on a chair holding his stomach, with a band aid on his face where Lisa had scratched him.

"So, when are we going to get those two girls Cliff?" shriek asked.

"I don't know yet." Cliff said. "Maybe in two days because I gots a plan." Cliff then explained the plan for an hour, the plan was to kidnap one of the girls and hold her hostage. But there was more to the plan than that.

Night had fallen and back at CatDog's house, the girls and CatDog were watching a movie. Trisa and Dog were talking throughout the movie.

"Have you ever watched Mean Bob?" Dog asked Trisa.

"No but I heard about him." Trisa said.

"Mean Bob is really awesome maybe we should watch the movie tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

Lisa and Cat were getting a little annoyed at their siblings because they were talking all day. Cat and Lisa both put their hands in the bowl to get more popcorn when Lisa felt Cat's hand, they both looked at each other Lisa then blushed.

"oh im Sorry." Cat said then smiled.

"Its fine." Lisa said then also smiled.

Lisa's heart started to beat a little faster and she thought about Cat "this isn't a little crush anymore, it's a big crush." then she looked at her hand and blushed again. Cat tried not to blush but he thought about her too. "She is so classy and pretty." He thought. Both of their thoughts were interrupted by a certain blue mouse who opened his door.

"Hiya CatDog!" Winslow said jumping up on the arm of the couch.

"Hey Winslow, meet our new friends Trisa and Lisa."

" Hi nice to meet you Winslow." Trisa and Lisa said smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you both. How'd you guys meet?" Winslow said.

"They saved us from the Greasers but they're not from Nearburg they came to Nearburg though a portal." Dog said happily.

"What are you,Nuts? There is no such thing as a portal! Hee hee! Dog you have to stop reading those comics."

"But its true!" Cat said.

"I'll believe it when Rancid goes broke!" Winslow said laughing hard as ever then went to his door and closed it still laughing.

"Just ignore that blue little rat is always like that." Cat said looking at the girls and they yawned.

"I guess its time for bed." Cat said. "Are you sure you two will be okay sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah its fine, we don't mind." Lisa said.

"Okay, well goodnight!" Cat said walking up stairs dragging Dog who was already asleep upstairs.

"Goodnight CatDog!" Lisa and Trisa both said laying on the couch. Lisa slept on one side of the couch where Cat was, and Trisa slept on the other side where Dog was.

Meanwhile upstairs Dog was still awake reading a comic book, and Cat was sleeping, but thinking about Lisa, the way her eyes glowed in the sun and her voice was the voice of an angel, then he thought about what happened a couple of hours ago when their hands touched, his heart beated fast when that happened. "I think I like Lisa." Cat thought and fell back to sleep.

Back downstairs the girls where sleeping when Trisa kicked Lisa in her leg.

"Stop kicking!" Lisa woke up and whispered.

"sorry." Trisa whispered back.

"Hey T, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Trisa said looking at her sister.

"Uhm… I-I-I, think Im in love… with Cat." Lisa said.

"Your in love with Cat?!" Trisa almost yelled and Lisa put her hand over her sisters mouth.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone okay? Not even Dog."

"Okay I promise."

They pinky swear and both went back to sleep. The next morning Trisa woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Wake up!" Trisa said followed by a bark. Lisa woke up and fell of the couch.

"Did you just bark at me?" Lisa asked.

"uhh…yeah I guess I did." Trisa said looking a tad confused.

They walked in the kitchen and saw that Cat was putting the last plate on the table.

"Good morning CatDog and whats cooking?" Trisa asked.

" Good morning Trisa and the answer to your question is Pancakes."

" ooh yay! I love pancakes, show me the honey!" Trisa said sitting down. Cat handed her the honey.

"Good morning CatDog.'' Lisa spoke.

"Good morning!" Dog said eating his pancakes that were drowned in honey.

"How are you doing today Lisa?" Cat asked.

"Good, until T kicked me." Lisa said looking at her sister.

"I said I was sorry! yeesh let it go." Trisa said with a little sad look on her face.

Cat was looking out the window when he saw Lisa out the corner of his eye, she had one ear bud in her ear, and he assumed she was listening to music.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Cat asked.

" R&B, pop, and classical." Lisa said when she noticed Cat was staring at her. She looked away and blushed.

"Do you like monster trucks?" Dog asked interrupting Cat and Lisa's conversation.

"Are you kidding me? Me and T love monster trucks! We go every time they were in town." Lisa said to Dog.

"Cool!" Dog said happily then him and Trisa continued talking about what they liked. Both Cat and Lisa, without looking, reached for the pitcher of milk and their hands touched again, they looked at each other for what seemed like five minutes but was really 5 seconds, their hands still touching then Lisa and Cat pulled their hands away. They both blushed redder than last time

"Im sorry." Lisa said quickly.

"Oh, um , its okay." Cat said because he couldn't think of anything else. He got another glance at Lisa and thought she was cute when she blushed. Lisa got a glance of Cat too, and thought he was cute when he blushed too.

"Hey lets go to the park!" Trisa shouted.

"That's a great idea, it beats being stuck inside all day." Cat said.

"Yay!" Trisa said then wagged her tail.

"Hi Ho Diggity!"

An hour later they were at the park playing catch, Trisa threw the ball at Cat who threw it at Lisa then threw it at Dog. They played for 20 minutes Dog threw the ball and it went over the fence.

"I'll get it!" Lisa said then ran over to the fence and climbed it.

"Dog I have to tell you something, and you cant tell anyone not even T." Cat whispered.

"okay what is it?" Dog said looking at his brother.

"I think I like Lisa." Cat said. " I like the way her eyes sparkle in the sun and her voice sounds like an angel!"

Dog laughed his famous laugh. "it doesn't sound like you like her it sounds like your in love with her!"

" Shhhh! Don't tell anyone okay?" Cat said.

"Okie dokie Cat!" Dog said nodding. Lisa had came back with the ball and they all agreed to take a break. They sat on the grass and Dog and T, were still talking away, and Cat and Lisa were talking also and listening to classical music on Lisa's phone. A garbage truck went past and Dog's ears twitched and he started to chase after it dragging Cat away from where they were sitting. Lisa and Trisa got up and ran after them. Cat bumping into random things.

"Dog! Stop running please, I cant keep up and Your hurting Cat!" Lisa said.

"Come on Dog stop running! And I cant keep up either!" Trisa said.

The garbage truck went out of sight and Dog stopped. Cat's fur was messed up and he only hit a few objects.

"Cat are you okay?" Lisa said panting.

"Yeah im okay." Cat said looking into Lisa's eyes. They both looked away quickly.

"Wow Dog you run pretty fast." Trisa said also out of breath.

"Thanks." Dog said smiling.

They all were walking back to go home, Cat took a glance at Lisa and returned his attention to the sidewalk. "Even her walking is amazing" he thought. He couldn't keep his mind of her. Lisa was thinking the same, couldn't keep her mind of him. Their thoughts were interrupted when Trisa screamed.

They all looked back and it was the Greasers.

**Authors note: i promised this chapter would be longer and find out what happens next in the next chapter coming out next week! P.S this fanfiction wont end! well after chapter three or four im going to make episodes (still on ) based on this where Lisa and Trisa living in nearburg and are friends with CatDog and they have adventures! also a "new character" will arrive in the episodes! (SuperGevalia1 you know who im talking about!)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream Come True 3

What happened last time:

_They all were walking back to go home, Cat took a glance at Lisa and returned his attention to the sidewalk. "Even her walking is amazing" he thought. He couldn't keep his mind off her. Lisa was thinking the same, couldn't keep her mind off him. Their thoughts were interrupted when Trisa _

_Scremed._

_They all looked back and it was the Greasers_

"CatDog! Lisa! Help me!" Trisa said with Cliffs hand over her mouth. Cliff was holding Trisa's arms to her side so she wouldn't move.

"Get your damn greasy paws off my sister!" Lisa said giving the Greasers a death stare. CatDog was behind Lisa shaking in fear and they were also surprised at what Lisa just said.

"What are you going to do about it if we don't?" Shriek said challenging Lisa. CatDog had their eyes shut until they heard a smack, Lisa had punched Shriek in the face! Shriek took a hit at Lisa but missed then Lisa tried to do the same but also missed. Shriek looked over and saw a rusty pipe and grabbed it and took a swing at Lisa aiming for her face, Lisa dodged it. Shriek took one more swing and hit Lisa dead in her face which caused her to fall to the ground and go unconscious. **(That was a pretty hard hit from that pipe)**

"Ha, now what are you gonna do now you stupid cat?" Shriek said. No answer. "That's what I thought." With that the greasers left with Trisa. Cat ran over to Lisa shaking her shoulder

"Lisa! Lisa! Wake up!" Cat said. Lisa didn't answer nor moved… at all. Cat took her hand and checked her pluse, he sighed with relief knowing that she was still alive.

"Cat what are we gonna do? They took T and knocked out Lisa!" Dog said to his brother whimpering.

"I'll tell you what were going to do Dog, were going to take care of Lisa then get back T." Cat picked up Lisa and Dog stood on his hands and they started to walk home. the sky was getting dark by the minute. As Cat carried Lisa halfway home, Lisa moaned in pain and was breathing heavily and her ears twitched, her head laid on Cat's shoulder. Cat looked at her miserably and got mad at the greasers, he thought why did it have to happen to Lisa and Trisa? CatDog and Lisa arrived at home, when Cat was about to open the door Lisa put her arms around his neck and she snuggled her head on his shoulder. Cat was shocked and blushed. He opened the door and gently laid Lisa on the couch. He put his hands around his neck unhooking Lisa's arms. Cat pulled her hair away from her face and gasped at what he saw, Lisa's left eye was black and she had a huge cut on her cheek and her nose was bleeding. He went to the kitchen dragging Dog along, got an ice pack from the freezer, and a paper towel and walked back to the living room. Cat wiped the blood from Lisa's nose and gently put the ice pack on her face.

"Cat is she gonna be alright?" Dog said with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah Dog she's gonna be okay, I hope so." Cat said quietly.

Back at the greasers Trisa was tied to a chair, her arms trapped to her side, feet tied together, and duck tape over her mouth.

"If you go out on a date with me, and I get to beat CatDog up, I'll let you go." Cliff said and tickled Trisa under her chin still trying to go out with her.

"Mmmmm!" Trisa mumbled loudly and moved her head away from Cliff and shook her head no violently. She couldn't let CatDog get pounded. Shriek walked towards Trisa.

"Stay away from Dog!" Shriek said. Trisa knew that Shriek liked Dog, but T and Dog were only friends. She also knew that Shriek was never gonna get Dog anyway.

"Mmmm Mmm Mmm mmm Mmmmmm!" Trisa mumbled under the tape.

Back at CatDog's house Lisa was still unconscious and Lola flew in the window not saying _hola _and saw that Lisa was looking bad.

"What happened?" Lola said.

"The Greasers took Trisa and knocked out Lisa!" Dog said.

"Why?" Lola said.

"I don't know." Cat said. "They just ran up kidnapped T and knocked out Lisa."

"I didn't know that the Greasers would do something like that!" Lola said.

Dog noticed Lisa was moving.

"Hey guys she's waking up." Dog said.

Lisa felt pain and something cold on her face and she tasted blood on her lip.

"What happened?" Lisa said looking at Lola and CatDog.

"well I hate to say this, but the gre-" Cat spoke but Dog finished his sentence.

"THEY KNOCKED YOU OUT AND KIDNAPPED YOU SISTER!" Dog yelled.

"They did what?!" Lisa said worried as ever. "I cant believe they did that. My only sister and best friend."

Tears formed in Lisa's eyes then she broke down crying, her face in her hands and her tears stinging the cut on her face but she didn't care all she wanted was her sister.

"Don't worry Lisa we'll get back your sister." Dog said.

"And I have a plan! I'll be back, meet me in the kitchen." Lola said and flew out the window. CatDog and Lisa walked in the kitchen and sat down. Lisa was still crying.

"Lola has a plan okay? It'll be alright." Cat said trying to cheer Lisa up. When Lisa calmed down she wiped her tears and looked at Cat.

"What if the plan fails? Then what am I going to do?" Lisa said wiping more tears away from her face.

"Lola is very smart, her plans never fail. I promise." Cat said then hugged Lisa and she hugged him back.

"Uhm… Lisa can I tell you something?" Cat said and stopped hugging Lisa.

" Sure what is it?" Lisa said looking at Cat. Dog was under the table looking for something.

" well these past few days with you and Trisa was amazing

And lately I've had feelings toward you…" Cat said. Lisa was shocked at what Cat was saying. "… and your beautiful, you can say that im in love with you, but im not sure if you feel this way too and…" Cat was interrupted by Lisa who kissed him on the lips and he blushed.

"Awwww!" Dog said and startled Lisa and Cat.

"I knew you two were in love!" Dog said who looked at Lisa and her face was redder than ever.

" Cat, I feel the same way about you and…" Lisa started to speak but Lola interrupted them.

"Im back! And I have the blueprints of the Greasers house." Lola put the blueprints on the table and unrolled it.

"okay here is the plan, Lisa you dress up as a delivery person and distract the Greasers while CatDog goes in and find Trisa and come out this back door…" Lola explained the rest of the plan also with plan B and C.

Back at the Greasers, they heard a knock on the door and Cliff opened it.

"Who are you?" Cliff said looking down at the strange looking delivery person.

"Did you order a package?" Lisa said disguising her voice, she had a fake mustache and was wearing a uniform.

"I didn't order any package!" Cliff said.

"Yes you did it says right here; To: the Greasers." Lisa said. CatDog was at the back door trying to get in and get Trisa before Lisa couldn't think of anything else to say. Trisa looked back and saw CatDog.

"Mmmm!" Trisa mumbled under the tape.

"Shhh! Where here to rescue you, Lisa is distracting the Greasers." Dog said whispering. Trisa nodded her head.

"So to tell me someone just send a package here?'' Cliff said.

"Oh no were running out of time!" Cat said then took that one big claw he had and sliced the ropes, and broke Trisa free.

"Come on,This way." Dog said and Trisa followed. Lisa saw them leaving and it was time for plan B. She opened the package and threw three pies in the Greasers face and ran and they ran after her.

"Get back here what kind of delivery person are you!" Cliff said. Lisa took out some marbles and threw them on the ground which made the greasers fall into some trash and a garbage truck came and took them away. **(this ending sucks I couldn't think of any thing else!) **then Lisa took off her hat and mustache and ran to where the van was where CatDog Trisa and Lola was, then she got in the van and saw everyone there.

"Im back!" Lisa said.

"Lisa!" Everyone said.

"T are you okay?" Lisa said to her sister.

"Yeah. Thanks you guys. You saved me from the Greasers!" Trisa said and hugged Lisa then CatDog and high fived Lola.

It is now the next day and CatDog Trisa and Lisa were sitting on the couch watching T.V then Trisa looked up out the window and she saw a house, she stood on the couch to get a better view.

"Trisa sit down." Lisa said.

"Who lives there?" Trisa said pointing to the house across the hill.

"No one has lived there in 5 months." Cat said.

"Evil Space Grannies use to live there." Dog said looking at Trisa.

"Evil Space Grannies?" Trisa said looking back at Dog.

"Dog, how many times do I have to tell you there are no evil space grannies!" Cat said.

"Hmm, can we live there Lisa? Please?" Trisa asked Lisa.

"We have to check it out first." Lisa said getting up.

"Come on," Lisa said.

"Can we come too?" Dog asked.

"Yeah we can all go!" Lisa said and opened the door.

They all walked to the little house and looked at it on the outside. Then they walked in the empty house and looked around.

"It looks okay it just needs to be fixed up and bigger." Lisa said looking a little unsure if they should live there or not.

"We can help you fix it." Dog said.

"Really? You two are so nice!" Trisa said hugging CatDog almost hugging them to death.

"Too… tight." Cat said.

"Oops sorry, im just really happy you guys would help us with all of this." Trisa said letting go of CatDog.

"No problem." Cat said gasping for air.

They went back and got supplies to fix the house.

(Cartoon-montage-of-fixing-a-house-speed)

They stood back and looked at the house that was now bigger and was also the color blue.

"I think it turned out pretty good." Lisa said.

"Thanks for helping us fix this house." Trisa said.

"No problem!" Dog said.

**authors note: i kno this ending is kind of.. you know bad, but now im moving on to the episdoes! yay!**


End file.
